


Miłość wszystko zwycięża

by Martisz



Series: tłumaczenia STARSdidathing [11]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Loki (Marvel) Angst, Loki Feels, Loki ma problemy, Loki robi co chce, Lokicentryczny, M/M, Ostrzegam bo Loki, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Thor: The Dark World, brak dialogów, czarny charakter, implikowany seks, niespełniona miłość, obsesja, pozytywne uczucia, prawdopodobnie niespełniona miłość, uczucia, wrogowie, wrogowie kochankami
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23611447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martisz/pseuds/Martisz
Summary: Zakochał się. Miłość.Ze wszystkich wstrętnych, godnych pożałowania, nierozważnych rzeczy, jakie mógł zrobić, zrobił właśnie to.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: tłumaczenia STARSdidathing [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654165
Kudos: 7





	Miłość wszystko zwycięża

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love Conquers All](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6962254) by [STARSdidathing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing). 



> Fic powstał, gdy autorka, sprawdzając opcje apki, wpisała do niej przypadkowe zdanie. Gdy po jakim czasie przypomniała sobie, że apka była wciąż włączona, przeczytała je i tak narodził się ten drabble.
> 
> Zapraszam!

Zakochał się. _**Miłość**_.

Ze wszystkich wstrętnych, godnych pożałowania, _nierozważnych_ rzeczy, jakie mógł zrobić, zrobił właśnie _to_.

Nie miało tak być.

Nie miało być żadnych _uczuć_.

Miała być brutalna walka o dominację i zaspakajanie żądzy.

Nie miało być pragnienia dotyku jego skóry, ciepła, którym emanował leżąc w łóżku obok Lokiego. _Nie_ miało być myślenia o nim ani pragnienia, by pojawić się w jego domu i wziąć go w ramiona. By ukoić jego smutki i być dlań pocieszeniem.

Nie miało być uczucia skrajnego przerażenia, kiedy spadał z nieba, ani całkowitej ulgi, gdy udało mu się dobrze wylądować i później śmiać się z całego zajścia z towarzyszami.

Loki był... ostrożny tamtego wieczoru. Wemknął się pod osłoną nocy i, zamiast kontrolować każdy ruch Tony’ego, sycząc groźby wprost do jego ucha i zadając mu tyle samo bólu, co dając rozkoszy... jego ruchy były delikatniejsze.

Posadził Tony’ego na swoich kolanach, dał mu odrobinę władzy i patrzył, jak na tej przystojnej twarzy pojawia się zaskoczenie i, w równym stopniu, zadowolenie. Poczuł te spracowane dłonie na swojej skórze, złapał te sarkastyczne, wymowne usta swoimi.

 _Nie jestem kruchy_ , powiedział mu po wszystkim Tony, gdy pot ochładzał się na ich ciałach. _Nie robimy tego, by być dla siebie **miłymi**_.

Jego słowa były pełne rozgoryczenia – frustracji z powodu ich potajemnej, niedozwolonej i _kompromitującej_ sytuacji. Bo Tony od początku nie mógł przestać. Nie był w stanie oprzeć się ekstazie, którą wykańczał go Loki – a Loki rozkoszował się dreszczykiem i zabawą, jaką miał z zaciągania do swojego łóżka towarzysza broni Thora i midgardzkiego _bohatera_.

A potem Loki rozkoszował się samymi spotkaniami, rozkoszował się _nim_ za bardzo.

Słowa Tony’ego zraniły go tamtej nocy, nie celowo i nie w _widoczny_ sposób, ale jednak go zraniły.

 _Dzisiaj prawie cię zabiłem_ , powiedział mu Loki, z ociąganiem opuszczając łóżko. _Czy wolałbyś w przyszłości brak jakiejkolwiek rekompensaty?_

Zakładając zbroję, spojrzał przez ramię, usta Tony’ego zacisnęły się w niemiłym uśmiechu. Oczy Lokiego opadły na chwile na jego pierś i ślady jakie na niej zostawili; ślady, które równie dobrze mogłyby być uznane za ślady bitwy, co seksu.

 _W przyszłości wolałbym brak **tego**_ , rzucił śmiertelnik, a Loki nie pozwolił sobie niczym _zareagować_ , niczemu pojawić się na swojej twarzy.

 _Nie, nie wolałbyś_ , powiedział mu przed zniknięciem, zostawiając Tony’ego z jego bohaterami, jego zaprzeczeniami i jego nienawiścią do samego siebie.

Nienawidził, że Loki mu się podoba. Nienawidził, że mu się _oddawał_.

Loki zostawił go, tak jak musiał to robić każdej nocy, której wślizgiwał się do jego łóżka, między jego nogi, w pobliże ciepła, które czuł w obecności śmiertelnika. Ciepła, które Tony zdołał rozniecić w jego sercu, o którym mag od dawna sądził, że jest zmurszałe i poza dotykiem kogokolwiek.

Wiedział, że to nie potrwa wiecznie.

Widział jak Tony utwardza się w swoim postanowieniu z każdą bitwą, w której walczyli po przeciwnych stronach, z każdym otarciem się o śmierć, z każdym doznanym obrażeniem. W końcu położy kres ich wspólnym wieczorom.

Położy kres czemuś, co nigdy nie powinno się zacząć. _Uczuciu_ , któremu Loki nie powinien pozwolić się rozwinąć.

Loki czekał na moment, w którym śmiertelnik mu odmówi, odrzuci go i ucieknie tak daleko od jego dotyku, jak tylko będzie w stanie. Wiedział, że go to zniszczy.

Wiedział, że to również zniszczy Tony’ego.

Loki kochał śmiertelnika i dlatego nie miał zamiaru zmuszać go, by pozostał. Nie mógłby znieść dotyku kogoś zniewolonego przez magię czy wymuszania czegokolwiek więzieniem go lub grożeniem jego bliskim.

Uszanuje wybór Tony’ego, ale w zamian go nie uhonoruje.

Tony odrzuci go, a wtedy on zbliży się do niego i złapie jego brodę. Przyciągnie go, by go pocałować i powiedzieć mu prawdę - choć raz w swoim żałosnym życiu Loki będzie szczery.

Wyzna: _Jestem w tobie zakochany_. Zmusi Tony’ego, by zrozumiał jego poświęcenie i uczucia. Wyjaśni wszystko w ciągu tych krótkich chwil, które dzięki niemu pozostaną śmiertelnikowi.

Ponieważ, chociaż pozwoli, by Tony złamał mu serce, nie da mu tego przeżyć.


End file.
